


Beary Cute-Beary Annoying

by Boba_Milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bears, Chaos, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Paws and Claws Event, attention seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: The new antidote for the House of Lamentation’s current animal problem should only take a week at most to finish-in theory that is. It becomes increasingly more difficult to get things done when you have a very needy demon constantly seeking your attention as you work.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Beary Cute-Beary Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters so I may have gotten their personalities off but I hope its decent at the very least-It was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Also yes the title is a pun because I’m unoriginal like that✨

Asmodeus sat on Solomon’s desk, one foot propped up on the table as he held his knee against his chest. He hummed softly, chin resting on his knee as he watched the human work. The demon’s eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance, black bear ears twitching. He narrowed his soft, pale red eyes as he watched Solomon focus, the sorcerer’s features on perfect display in the room's lighting.

As much as he loved watching his boyfriend work like this, Asmodeus was beginning to get bored. He would much rather have those narrowed, well trained eyes focused on him. The avatar of lust stretched out with a whine, ears flicking back against his head,”Solomonnnnn!”

“Hm?”

He leaned forward on the desk, resting his hands on his knees as he absentmindedly kicked his legs childishly with a needy pout,”Can’t you take a break? I’m getting bored.”

Solomon sighed, closing his eyes for a small moment before continuing with his work. He spoke in a flat, dismissive tone, which only made Asmodeus’s pout grow,”Not now, Asmo. I need to get this done.”

The demon huffed in frustration, letting out a bear-like grunt as his ears flickered. He slid off the desk and propped himself up to sit on the arm of Solomon’s chair. The white haired boy glanced at him briefly before returning his focus to the antidote he had been working on. Asmodeus grumbled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his human’s shoulders,”Just for a moment? One littttle break won't hurt!”

Solomon freed one of his hands to pat Asmodeus’s arm for a short moment before returning to his work,”Maybe later. Now let me focus.”

Asmodeus groaned, slipping down to sit partially on Solomon’s thigh, leaning against him with a hum as he buried his face into the crook of the sorcerer’s neck,”Solomon I’m getting  _ hunrgyyy _ and you  _ smell so goooood _ ~ You look  _ tasty _ too~”

“Asmodeus,” He spoke in a harsh, serious tone-instantly hushing the avatar of lust. Asmodeus knew better than to keep it up after a warning like that, huffing in an animalistic, bear-like way. His ears flicked back against his head as he ran a finger through his hair, keeping his face tucked against Solomon’s neck. He barely had half of his face visible, watching the human work silently.

The exchange student let out a soft sigh of relief now that he could shift his full focus back to his work. He made sure one of his hands was free, wrapping his arm around his demon and trailing his hand down the frail boy’s back. Asmodeus shuddered at the touch, hiding his face completely against Solomon’s neck as his ears perked up and twitched happily with an animalistic whine. The white haired boy ignored him, resting his hand on the brunet’s lower back as his fingers found and played with the boy’s soft, small, black bear tail.

Asmodeus let out a soft moan, arms stretching out across Solomon’s shoulders,”Oh  _ Solomon _ ~!!!”

Solomon moved his hand with an annoyed huff, instead wrapping his arms around Asmodeus’s waist in frustration,”I can’t make the antidote if you keep bugging me like this.”

The demon’s eyebrows shifted in annoyance again, looking up at the human from his head’s place against his shoulder. He huffed childishly before a flirty smile spread across his attractive features, ears twitching softly,”I don’t see a problem with that! I look so cute like this~”

The white haired sorcerer freed his hand, sighing deeply as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. This demon was going to be the death of him. Beginning to lose his patience, he shifted and grabbed Asmodeus’s face gently, leaning in for a deep kiss as his other hand brushed against his tail again. The lustful demon’s ears perked up, his tail even shifting happily between the human’s pale fingers as he let out a content purr into the kiss-refusing to let Solomon pull away until air was necessary for the human.

Once he parted from the kiss, Solomon sighed and rested his forehead against Asmodeus’s. He took a short moment to catch his breath before speaking as softly as he could bring himself to-trying not to let his frustration shine through,”Very cute. The cutest. Now, let me work?”

The demon hummed in thought, giving the human a moment of peace to work as he dug his face into his shoulder again. After a long moment his grin grew, shifting to sit fully on Solomon’s lap and resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest with a playful tone to his voice,” _ Nope _ ~!”

* * *

Asmodeus sat outside Solomon’s door, leaning back against it with a frustrated huff. He sat with his legs crossed, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at everything and everyone that passed him in the hall. Solomon had locked him out and he was stuck waiting in the hall until the human decided he was allowed back in.

That went  _ terrible _ . Now not only was he not getting the attention he so badly desired, he wasn't even allowed to watch. His small, round ears were pressed against the back of his head in annoyance, negative energy practically radiating off of him as he let out a series of bear-like groans and huffs.

Simeon nearly walked past Asmodeus before stopping and doing his best to hold back a small laugh. The angel smiled knowingly at the demon-this wasn't the first time this had happened and it certainly wouldn't be the last with how often Asmodeus stretched Solomon’s patience to its limit. It was a normal sight at this rate. “Hello Asmodeus. Would you like something to drink while you wait for Solomon to finish? Luke and I just finished baking a batch of cupcakes if you’d like to join us and have one of those.”

The demon’s pout shrank a bit, ears perking up at the offer. He let out a loud, dramatic sigh-clearly still annoyed by being locked out, even if he was over exaggerating just how annoyed he was-as he stood up and played with a strand of his light brown hair absentmindedly,”A cupcake does sound nice I suppose.”


End file.
